Wolfy Love
by CraftyK13
Summary: Taylor Carter recently lost her parents and had to move to La Push to live with her grandparents. When she is reunited with Jacob Black, they begin to fall for each other. But what happens when he phases for the first time? Will their bond be strong enough to last through the drama? And what about those dang vampires? Jacob Black/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Rain poured from the cloudy sky for the fifth time in the same week as Taylor Carter stepped off the plane and into the Seattle airport. She made her way through the airport to the receiving area where her grandfather was waiting.

Standing at 6'2" with his dark hair streaked with grey pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, Taylor rushed forward into his waiting arms.

"Hey, kiddo! How are 'ya?" he asked, his hazel eyes twinkling. Taylor pulled back and gave him a smile.

"I'm great. Tired, but great."

Her grandfather gave Taylor a smile and threw his arm around her shoulders, leading her to the baggage claim.

They waited for Taylor's luggage to come around on the carousel.

"How's Jess?" Taylor's grandfather asked after a few minutes of silence. Taylor sighed heavily.

"She's not doing good. But, how can you expect someone who just lost her twin to feel?" Taylor replied sullenly. Jessica's twin just so happened to be her father, who died alongside her mother in a car accident that happened in March. Because her parents died, and Taylor was only sixteen, she finished her freshman year of high school in Anchorage and had to move in with her grandparents until she turned eighteen.

Her grandfather fell silent, as Taylor's father was his son. He squeezed her shoulders reassuringly and they gave each other small smiles. A few minutes of silence later, Taylor saw one of her two suitcases come around the carousel. She stepped forward and grabbed it off, also grabbing the other one that came by only a few seconds later.

Taylor's grandfather grabbed one of her suitcases and lead her out to his old Ford pickup. Loading her things in the truck bed and covering it with a tarp, he climbed into the cab of the truck. Taylor followed suit and buckled her seatbelt, leaning her head against the cool glass of the window. She was only awake for a few more minutes before she fell asleep.

Taylor woke up to the smell of a roasting turkey nearby and sat up. She found she was lying on her grandparent's couch in the living room. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she walked over to the connecting kitchen a few feet away and found her grandmother hard at work over the stove.

"Watcha 'doin?" Taylor asked, yawning in the process. Her grandmother jumped slightly and turned around, her hand over her heart.

"Lord almighty, Taylor. You startled me," she scolded lightly, giving her beloved granddaughter a smile. Taylor cracked a smile as well and gave her a hug.

"I've missed you," she said, leaning against the counter. Her grandmother smiled.

"Me too, Tay-Tay," her grandmother said, affectionately using the nickname she gave Taylor years ago. Chuckling, Taylor watched her grandmother as she cooked over the stove. Her grandfather walked inside from the front porch a few minutes later, sopping wet.

"Meredith, I just finished choppin' more wood. It's just outside the door," he said, taking care not to get mud on the freshly mopped linoleum flooring.

"Thank you, Jason. I appreciate it, darling," her grandmother said, giving him a loving smile. Taylor's grandfather turned to her and gave her a smile.

"You're up, Tay! I was wondering how long you were going to be out," he chuckled.

"Oh! Was I out for long?" Taylor asked nervously. She was never one to nap like that.

"No you weren't, dear. Your grandfather just likes to joke around, is all. You only slept for a few hours. It's just now four," Meredith said, giving her husband a pointed look. Taylor nodded and excused herself to use the restroom.

Finding her bag of toiletries on the counter, she brushed out her long, brown hair from its braid. Taylor splashed some cool water on her face and neck to try to wake her up some more. Leaning over the sink, Taylor looked at her reflection in the mirror.

A girl, no less than sixteen stared back. She was the spitting image of her father with tan skin, straight nose, full lips, and round hazel eyes. Her hair fell in waves to the small of her back, dark brown in color, but with a red tint to it. Her eyes traveled down her body, a flash of insecurity going through her mind.

Taylor had always been a little bigger than her friends and most girls at her school. People teased her for it when she was younger, but her mother had always come to her rescue.

"_You just have such a big personality, Taylor, that a small body couldn't hold it all!" _she had said. Taylor would giggle and nod and be okay. But as she grew up more, the teasing got worse as society's expectation of the perfect woman changed. So, Taylor's mother changed tactics. She had shown Taylor some pictures of Marilyn Monroe, the international sex symbol of the fifties and sixties. _"You have Marilyn's body, sweetie. There's nothing wrong with that. She was a size twelve and was considered one of the sexiest women of her day. A body like yours is good for having kids and keeping up with them as they grow,"_ her mother would say. _"It also gives the men you sleep with something to hold onto in bed,"_ she said with a wink.

Taylor smiled fondly at the memory and dried her face with a towel. Exiting the bathroom, she passed photographs on the walls of her and her parents through the years. Sadness swept over her as she remembered that they were gone and held back tears.

Taking a deep breath, she went back into the kitchen to find her grandmother setting the table.

"Here, let me help," Taylor said, but her grandmother shook her head.

"It's all right, sweetie, I've got it," she said with a smile. Taylor nodded and sat down at the small, square table. Meredith called Jason back inside for dinner and served everyone food. The three of them said Grace and began eating.

"Taylor, your grandfather and I have done some serious thinking," her grandmother began. Taylor nodded, showing that she was listening. "We've decided to let you live out in the barn while you're here."

Taylor's face broke out in a smile and looked excitedly at her grandparents.

"Now, Taylor, if we catch you doing anything you're not supposed to, you will move right back in this house, you understand me, young lady?" her grandmother asked sternly. Taylor nodded seriously at her. Her grandmother smiled and her grandfather laughed.

"Go easy on her, Mer, she'll be an angel, right, kid?" Jason asked her, quirking an eyebrow to make sure she got the picture.

"Of course, grandpa. I wouldn't do anything to betray your trust like that," Taylor replied gravely. Jason smiled and took another bite of turkey. They ate in silence for a while, as everyone was quite hungry.

"We've got you registered to start school next week over at La Push High," her grandmother said. Taylor nodded eagerly. "I've got your schedule and supplies on my desk and you can look over them after the dishes are done."

"That's great, thanks, grandma," Taylor said with a bright smile.

"When is your furniture going to be delivered again? I forgot when you told me last," Jason asked.

"It should be here within the week. Same as my car. I sent them all off early so they would arrive shortly after I did," Taylor said. Jason nodded.

"Well, when they get here, I can take you up to the dock to get everything."

"I'm going to need more than your truck, and my car can take," Taylor said, biting her lip. She had sent her bed, dresser, night tables, bookshelf, desk, and a few living chairs down along with the rest of her clothes, sheets, decorations, and kitchen supplies.

"Well, how much space do you, need, dear? I can arrange to have some of the local boys come with you to take stuff back," Meredith said. Taylor nodded.

"That would be great, if you don't mind. There just won't be enough room for everything. I can take all of the smaller stuff in the back of my Escape, grandpa can take my bedframe and mattress in his truck, and I'll need at least two more trucks to take everything else," Taylor said. Meredith nodded.

"I'll call Billy and Sam to have them gather up some of the older boys to help in the morning," she said, making a mental note to do so.

The trio finished dinner and helped wash the dishes. Once the last plate was dried and put away in the cupboard, Taylor made her way to her grandmother's desk to find out what classes she would be taking.

**La Push High Student Schedule: Taylor Rose Carter**

**1****st**** Period: Mechanics\Engineering/Mr. Hatcher**

**2****nd**** Period: English/Mr. Walker**

**3****rd**** Period: Tribal Art/Ms. Young**

**4****th**** Period: History/Mr. Ryan**

**5****th**** Period: Geometry/Mrs. Cameron**

**6****th**** Period: Biology/ Mr. Nelson**

Taylor read over her schedule with excitement. Tribal Art! She was very advanced in art, but was always eager to learn more. She wasn't so sure about mechanics, though. Taylor couldn't tell the difference between jumper cables. Shrugging, she took her school things and put them in her new school bag her grandmother had bought.

Satisfied with how everything was organized in the bag, Taylor sat the bag down next to her suitcases and began digging out some pajamas. She went to the bathroom to change into the flannel pants and vintage concert t-shirt that her mother gave her from when she went to see Madonna. After brushing her teeth and washing her face for the night, Taylor put her clothes in the hamper in her grandparents' room.

She found her grandparents sitting outside on the front porch. Her grandmother was knitting in the wooden rocking chair and her grandfather was smoking his pipe, looking out at his vast property. Taylor went back in the house to grab a note-pad, pen, flashlight, mud boots, and a rain jacket. She went out to the barn and opened the door.

The barn wasn't really a barn; it was more of a guesthouse. It used to be a barn, but Jason and Meredith had so many guests coming through, they decided to remodel the barn into a fully functioning guesthouse. Complete with a kitchen, dining area, fireplace, washer and dryer, upstairs bedroom, bathroom, and closet, the barn was quite comfortable. It was however, not furnished at all. Taylor would have to furnish it with her things, but that wasn't what she was concerned about.

She would have to deep clean the entire barn, make sure the plumbing and gas lines still worked so she could cook and bathe, fix any leaks or cracks in the walls and roof, and install some new gas lamps. Taylor made note of the things she needed to do as she walked through the barn.

Pleased with her list, Taylor closed and locked the barn door and made her way back into the house. The fireplace was lit and her grandmother had moved inside, still knitting in another rocking chair. A blanket and pillow were sitting on the couch for Taylor to use until she moved into the barn.

Placing the list next to her phone, which was charging on the end table next to her, Taylor curled up under the blanket with _Beauty and the Beast_. She read for a while and began to feel her eyelids droop in the middle of the story. Unwillingly, Taylor fell asleep with the book in her hands.

Some time later, Meredith took the book from her hands and put it back on the shelf. She kissed Taylor's forehead and headed to bed herself.

**A/N: So. Just to let all of you know, I don't like Twilight. At all. (I'm more of a HP girl) I don't even know why I'm writing this story. BUT, out of everything Twilight related, Jacob Black and his wolf pack stick out. For some unknown reason, I think they are the only respectable things from the entire series. I find the whole werewolf thing kinda cool. So, I figured since I have Jacob in my head, why not write a story about him.**

**I will try to keep the chapters around 1,000-5,000 words each, but no promises there. I do try to update regularly, but it has proven to be harder than I originally thought. I do have a life, and it gets very busy quite often. So, I apologize if the story goes a while without an update. **

**I have read all the books and seen the movies to date, but it has been a while since I've gone through them. So, please correct me if I get anything wrong. I'm using the Twilight Wiki as my source of information.**

***Stephanie Meyer owns Jake and his pack. I'm just re-arranging things and modifying them to hopefully entertain you and myself. This is the only disclaimer I will do for the entire story. **

**Enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor woke again to the smell of her grandmother's cooking. But, instead of turkey, it was eggs and bacon. Still a bit drowsy, Taylor stumbled into the kitchen and sat at the table. Meredith served Taylor a couple eggs and a few pieces of bacon alongside some buttered toast.

"Morning, sweetie. Would you like some orange juice?" she asked. Taylor nodded and yawned at the same time.

"Still worn out, kiddo?" asked Jason, entering the kitchen and sitting next to Taylor. Meredith sat a glass of orange juice down by Taylor's plate. Taylor smiled at her grandmother in thanks and turned to her grandfather.

"Yeah. I had no idea how tired I was from flying yesterday."

"Your father had the same problem," said Meredith with a sad smile. "He would come down here to visit every so often, and when he did, he would sleep for hours after a flight."

"He was also a Carter, dear. The Carters enjoy their sleep," Jason added. Taylor laughed, for it was quite true. Her and her father used to have competitions to see who could sleep-in longer.

Meredith shook her head sadly and sat down to eat breakfast. The three of them said Grace and dug in.

"So, what are your plans for today, dear?" asked Meredith. Taylor finished chewing some bacon before she replied.

"I'm going out to the barn to start cleaning it. It's gathered a lot of dust since anyone stayed there last."

Meredith nodded in understanding.

"The cleaning supplies are under the sink when you're ready to start. I have to head over to Mel's and pick up some more food today. Or there won't be anything to feed our volunteers later this week," she said.

"Can you check the gas and water lines for me?" Taylor asked Jason. He nodded.

"Sure thing, kiddo. I'll do that as soon we're done here," he said, wiping his mouth on a napkin. They finished eating and helped with the dishes. As soon as they finished, the three of them went their separate ways. Taylor grabbed some old jeans and a hoodie and went to the bathroom to change.

She emerged, teeth brushed, hair braided, fully clothed, and ready for some serious work.

Grabbing the cleaning supplies under the sink, Taylor headed out to the barn quickly, as it was still raining. She opened the door and went straight to the kitchen to unearth some matches. She lit the oil lamps throughout the barn, giving it a warm glow. Deciding to start in the back and move her way forward, Taylor began cleaning the kitchen.

Beginning with the fridge, Taylor cleaned her way to the fireplace in no time. And soon enough, she found herself upstairs finishing the bathroom. Wiping a bead of sweat off her brow, Taylor looked around, quite pleased with herself with getting the barn cleaned so fast.

She walked around the entire barn, inspecting it for leaks or holes, but she found none.

"Hey, kiddo," her grandfather called from the door. Taylor looked over the railing from the second floor, as it overlooked most of the downstairs.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"I checked the gas and water lines. They're all good. You try the ones upstairs and I'll try the ones down here."

Taylor nodded and went into the small bathroom and turned on the faucet in the sink. The water was a bit discolored, but after a few seconds it cleared up. She fiddled with the temperature and found that it was only cold. Taylor tried the same thing with the shower/bath faucet and got the same results. Trying to see if the toilet worked, she flushed it and was pleased that it did in fact work.

Gathering up all the cleaning supplies from the second floor, Taylor descended the stairs to the first floor.

"The water works, but its only cold water," she informed her grandfather. He nodded, stroking his chin.

"That's what I figured. Well, when we go to pick up your furniture this week, I'll be sure to stop by the hardware store to pick up something to fix the water heater."

"OK, that works!" Taylor said, glad to cross several things off her checklist at once. "Can I take your truck into town to pick up some more oil lamps?"

"Sure thing. The keys are on the hook by the front door. While you're out, can you fill up the tank? Here's some cash," he said, pulling out his wallet and handing Taylor a fifty. She nodded and headed back to the house, putting the cleaning supplies away and grabbing her rain jacket.

She climbed into her grandfather's truck and started it, the heaters coming on instantly. Taylor carefully backed out of the driveway and turned on the windshield wipers to full speed, as it was pouring. She drove for a few miles, finally arriving in the more populated area of La Push.

Remembering well where the local grocery shop was, Taylor pulled into the lot and parked the truck. Before she went out in the rain, she pulled the hood of her rain jacket up and quickly walked inside. Once inside, she pulled her hood down and shook off some of the water on her coat.

Wandering the few isles in the store, she quickly found oil lamps, fillers, matches, and oil. Taylor filled the basket with all four, making sure she had plenty for several months. She went up to the register and found her grandmother chatting with the cashier.

He was a boy, maybe her age or a little younger. He had long black hair that was pulled into a knot at the nape of his neck. He was tall and gangly, maybe standing at 5'10'', 5'11''. His skin was russet in color and he was quite attractive. He smiled and Taylor felt it light up the room.

She sat her basket down on the counter and turned to Meredith.

"Oh, hey, darling. What are you doing here?" her grandmother asked.

"Well, I finished cleaning the barn and I needed more oil lamps and grandpa needed me to fill his tank with some gas."

"Oh! Well, do you remember Jacob Black?" she asked, gesturing to the boy behind the counter. At the sound of his name, Taylor knew exactly who he was.

"Jake? Wow! It's been forever," she said, smiling. Jacob smiled back.

"Yeah. It's been at least seven years. How old are you now? Seventeen?" his deep voice was warm and rich.

"Sixteen, actually. I'll be a sophomore over at the high school this year."

"Really? So am I!" he exclaimed, scanning her items. Taylor swiped her card and looked at him in interest.

"What classes are you taking?" she asked, slipping her card back in her jeans pocket.

"Well, let's see. I have mechanics/engineering first, history, English, biology, geometry, and gym."

"I have mechanics first too! And geometry fifth as well," Taylor replied, smiling.

"Well I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other this year then, he grinned, bagging her items. Meredith smiled at the two teens and spoke up.

"Jacob, sometime this week, Taylor's furniture will arrive and we need all the man power we can muster to help move it into the barn. Will you be willing to ride to Port Angeles and help move the furniture?" she asked. "There will be free food involved," she added, her blue eyes twinkling. Jacob laughed.

"Free food? Well of course!"

"That's settled, then. I'll see you back at the house, Taylor, dear," Meredith said, grabbing the several bags of groceries and heading out the door.

"So, was there anything else you needed?" Jacob asked. Taylor was so lost in his dark eyes; she didn't notice him waving his hand in front of her face until he shook her shoulder.

"Hmm, what?" she asked, pulling out of her trance. Jacob chuckled.

"I said do you need anything else?"

"Oh, yes. Can you let me pump fifty dollars worth of gas into my grandpa's truck?"

"Sure thing," he said, taking the fifty. Their fingers brushed, sending a warm tingle down Taylor's spine. "All good to go. Just park the truck in front of the pump and it'll stop until the money's run out," he said with a smile.

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you soon," Taylor said, smiling and walking out the door with her shopping bags.

She hopped in the truck and moved it next to the pump, like Jacob instructed. Taylor opened the tank lid and began pumping the gas inside. When the pump locked up, she put it back and closed the tank lid.

While driving down the rainy streets, Taylor began to think about how life was looking up since she moved to La Push.

Pulling into the driveway and turning off the truck, Taylor quickly went inside the barn to put her purchases on the kitchen counter until she could put them on different surfaces around the barn. Closing the door for the final time, Taylor jogged back into the house where Meredith was cooking lunch.

Shaking out her rain jacket and hanging it up, Taylor heard her phone ring from the end table in the living room.

"Hello?" she answered.

_"Hi, this is Mark from The Movers. I wanted to inform you that the barge carrying your personal items will be arriving tomorrow around ten in the morning. We will hold them there for twenty-four hours for you to come pick them up. If they are not removed by then, the items will be sold at auction."_

"OK, great! Thank you so much. I'll be by to pick them up tomorrow," she replied, excited.

_"You're welcome, ma'am. Please be sure to bring personal identification so we can clarify that the items on the barge are in fact yours."_

"Of course, no problem. Again, thank you so much."

_"You're welcome."_ Taylor hung up and put her phone back on the table. She walked back into the kitchen and helped her grandmother set the table.

"The guy from the moving barge just called," she began, putting the last plate on the table. "He said that my stuff will be ready to be picked up at ten in the morning tomorrow in Port Angeles."

"That's wonderful news, honey. I'll call Billy and Sam to wrangle up those volunteers in the morning," Meredith said, ladling the soup into bowls and putting the sandwiches on plates. She went over to the window above the sink and called out to Jason, who was chopping more wood.

"Darling! Lunch is ready!"

Taylor got a glass of water and sat down with her grandmother, waiting for Jason to come in so they could say Grace and eat. Once they did, Jason spoke up.

"Tay, would you mind helpin' me chop some wood? I want to be sure you have some for when you move in. The generator is only to plug in small things: phones, computers, alarm clocks, and kitchen appliances. The only thing that will keep you warm is the fireplace. I advise always havin' a small fire going."

"OK. I will be sure to do that," Taylor said, making a mental note to do so.

"I've taken the liberty of knitting you a few things to keep you warm, as it does get quite chilly out there. I've got them in my room," Meredith said. "Do you have a heavy enough comforter? Or any extra blankets?"

"Yeah. I have a whole set. I think I'll be okay. I'll let you know if I need anything."

"There's some extra furniture in the shed you can use, if you'd like," Jason said.

"Really? Like what?" Taylor asked.

"There's a dining table and some chairs, a coffee table, a mirror, a couch, a shelving system, some curtains, and a coat rack."

"Really? That's fantastic. I need those things. We can move them in tomorrow with the rest of my furniture."

The three of them finished their meal and helped with the dishes again. Taylor and Jason headed outside dressed in mud boots and rain jackets. He led Taylor to the wood block where he chopped the wood and picked up his axe. Taylor handed Jason a log and he positioned it on the block, swinging his axe down. The wood split into two even pieces.

Taylor put the new logs onto the trailer that was hooked up to the Rhino as Jason chopped them. The two of them worked in silence for half an hour until Jason stopped chopping. Taylor wiped the sweat off her brow and got in the passenger seat of the Rhino. Jason started the engine and drove over to the barn entrance where he parked and started placing the logs in a shed by the barn door. Taylor began bringing logs inside and placing them in a neat pile next to the fireplace.

When the trailer was empty, Taylor and Jason got back in the Rhino and rode back to the house. Taylor went inside while Jason put the Rhino back in the shed. She placed her mud boots outside the door and shook out her jacket before bringing it inside.

"Hello, sweetie," Meredith said. "Would you like some hot cocoa? You look freezing!" Taylor nodded gratefully and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and sat down in the recliner by the fire. She read her copy of _Beauty and the Beast _and drank her cocoa until Meredith called for dinner.

Jason and Meredith were already sitting at the table as Taylor joined them. They said Grace and dug in to the meatloaf Meredith had prepared. They ate quickly and quietly, finishing in less than half an hour. Taylor and Jason helped Meredith clean the dishes before going their separate ways.

Taylor grabbed some sweats and a shirt before heading into the tiny bathroom to shower. She turned on the water and waited precisely six minutes for the water to get hot enough before undressing and stepping in.

The hot water was heaven on her cramped muscles from sleeping on the couch and washed her hair quickly so she could just stand under the water until it ran cold.

When the water started to get cold, Taylor quickly shut it off and wrapped herself in a towel, drying off. She got dressed and ran the towel through her hair before combing it out. She brushed her teeth and took out her contacts for the night.

Walking out into the living room, Taylor collapsed on the couch, exhausted and set an alarm for seven, since Jason and Taylor had to leave at eight to make it to Port Angeles before ten.

Taylor snuggled into the blanket and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
